Individuals involved in certain professions such as, for example, the military, law enforcement, and extreme sports, may travel to locations where traditional weight training equipment is unavailable. Yet, these professions demand that their members maintain peak fitness. Moreover, traditional weight systems are heavy and unwieldy, hence limiting the type of workout equipment or amount of weights that can be transported to such locations.